Little Brother
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: It was at the age of twenty-five when Winter had come knocking on my door. At first I thought that she was going to apologize, going to kneel before me and beg for a job. My heart swelled with pride at the thought, but the news was…it was not what I was expecting to say the least.


**Foreword:**

 **This is an alternate universe. In this world, the only main difference from the cannon series is that Oscar is two years older than Ruby. I ship Rose Garden, but I don't like shipping Ruby and Ozpin, so no complains about that being that.**

 **This verse takes place after Volume 5, but anything onwards never happened. Why? Because Volume 6 is about to come out and I don't want it interfering with my work. Though some elements of future volumes may be applied.**

 **I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by the great man Monty Oum. I have no rights over the series, but it doesn't give anyone the right to claim my story as their own.**

 **This was written for my entertainment, and published in an attempt to entertain you.**

 **With that, enjoy :)**

I never liked Winter, or Weiss. They always looked after each other, but never me. Was it because I was different? Was it because I had faith in our father? Was it because I actually believed that what our father was doing was right? Or was it simply because I wasn't good enough?

I had grown to hate them. I had grown to detest them. I had learned to walk only on the path that my father had paved for Winter, for Weiss. Not me, yet I'm the only one that set foot on it. When Winter went against father's wishes and became a member of the Atlas military, I was disappointed to find that Weiss was the one who would inherit the SDC. When she left for Beacon, I realized that I could use that to my advantage. After the Fall of Beacon, my chances of success went through the roof.

It worked.

I was finally my father's successor. I diligently put my heart into all my work, determined to make my father proud in ways neither Winter nor Weiss had.

I was sixteen when I received the future I always wanted, and I was twenty-one when the Schnee Dust Company's fate finally fell into my hands. Father was proud. He was so proud. I took pride in knowing that I had become what Winter and Weiss could not. I felt happy.

It was at the age of twenty-five when Winter had come knocking on my door. At that time, Atlas military was facing one of its worst battles. At first I thought that Winter was going to apologize, going to kneel before me and beg for a job. My heart swelled with pride at the thought, but the news was…it was not what I was expecting to say the least.

Winter had not come to apologize. If anything, she was still siding with General Ironwood to the last of his or her days, depending on who died first. She had come to tell me news on Weiss.

I never cared to celebrate any occasion. I saw them as nothing but an event to help the SDC's reputation. I didn't even know any of my sisters birthdays. Until that snowy night.

There was a blizzard, the same whether as it was on Weiss's tenth birthday, when father had told all three of us that he only married our mother for her money. That we were only born to serve his purpose.

It was also six in the evening, around the same hour when father had barged into the dining hall fifteen years ago, complaining about the SDC's problems.

It was also in the very same room on the very same day twelve years ago when Winter had decided to stray away from the future Father had forced onto her. Weiss followed, and together, they tried to be the best huntresses they could be.

My sisters didn't seem to care about me.

But that didn't mean I didn't care about them.

Weiss Schnee, my sister two years older than me, was dead.

Winter wouldn't let me in on the details. I pushed and pushed, but she didn't say. What she did say however, was where Weiss's grave was. She also handed my a piece of metal. At first I thought it was junk and wanted to throw it away, but it wasn't. It was a part of Weiss's hair accessory. A snippet of the silver crown she always wore in her hair.

I didn't end up throwing it away. I kept it on my nightstand, and I would look at it every night, telling myself that she didn't love for me and that did nothing for me. Both she and Winter. Yet I couldn't get any sleep unless I looked at it. If I forgot and somehow still got through the night, I wouldn't be ready for the next day.

It eventually got to the point where I couldn't do anything if I didn't have it with me. It rested in my breast pocket, right next to a family picture. I kept it with me at all times. I felt incomplete without it.

A year later, Winter died.

I don't know of what. I asked general Ironwood about it. I asked the Atlesian Military for her death certificate. No one budged.

A few months later mother decided that she had had enough. She poured the poison into her cup and drank. I had her buried alongside her daughters.

Father didn't care, and so I didn't either.

It was at the age of twenty-eight when I decided that I couldn't take the pain anymore. That I had had enough of this guilt of not visiting my family. That I didn't want to live under father's shadow anymore. It was three years after I was informed of Weiss's death, and two years after Winter and mother's deaths.

Their graves were uniform for the most part. Winter's was made out of quartz and steel, and Mother's was made out of white and black marble while Weiss's was made out of diamond. It surprised me. I would never give up so much money on a grave, and neither would father. He would never spend that much money on anything but himself, yet three pounds of diamond lay in the green grass, not far from the shrine of Nicolas Schnee.

I didn't visit him. I admired him, don't get me wrong. He _did_ found the SDC, after all, it's just that I don't remember much about him. He died not long after I was born. On his grave was his sword, his weapon of choice.

I wish I had something to remember my family by. Besides the small piece of silver buried in my breast pocket, I had nothing. No memories, no pictures. _Nothing_.

I was just about to leave when I bumped into General Ironwood. I asked him again about how my sisters died. He told me that he didn't know the exact details on Weiss's death, but he _did_ say how Winter died, no matter how vague it may be.

"She died in war."

Then he turned and left.

I was stumped for a few months. Atlas had been going through a lot at that time, and the battle was against the Grimm. They seemed to have been growing stronger, and the Atlas Military has been doing their best to keep up with it. Winter was a great Huntress. She lead her troops to the outskirts of Atlas to defeat the incoming Grimm.

Turns out, no one saw how it happened. Not a single camera recorded the incident. She just got separated from her troops, both human and robot, and when she returned, she was floating on the cold Atlesian Sea, lifeless. A few days after that incident, Remnant -not just Atlas- was able to defeat the Grimm. Everything was at peace again.

At the end of the week I visited my family's graves, I received a package. It was Winter's sword. Worn from battle, but in otherwise good condition. I also received a note. It only had an address written on it. Nothing more, nothing less.

I displayed Winter's sword in her old room and made it her shrine. Three years later, I went to the address that was given to me. I travelled all the way to Patch, to a small cottage distant from the market or any houses to be more accurate. There lived a family.

When I visited, an old man of strong build greeted me with his two grandkids. He was leaving for the market, and he knew that he could trust me, for some reason, and left me with a little eight-year old girl and a four-year old boy.

The little girl greeted me with a bright smile on her face and let me in. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I stayed there for a bit, but their parents never came and their grandfather was taking a while. When I asked the little girl about it, she said that they were on a trip and would be gone for a few days, and until then, her grandfather was taking care of her, but at the moment he was at the market with no transportation, meaning he'd be gone for a while.

I decided to leave before I decided to waste my time on something I can't get anything out of. As I opened the door, I bumped into the children's mother.

"Oh, we weren't expecting any guests today."

The woman, about my age, had decided to cut her trip short for some reason. I cannot blame her. I have cut my business trips short on several occasions. What was surprising was how she reacted to me. After she welcomed me back in, she sent her kids on a field trip into the woods with their dad, who seemed to be just at Weiss's age…had she lived that long.

The mother sat down and served me a mug of coffee. The mug was white and had the SDC symbol on it. At first I thought that it was cheap merchandise, but she came back with a rod of metal concealed in a bedroll.

She handed me Weiss's sword.

"I suppose you want this. She said that you betrayed her, and she would probably want me to keep this more than you, but I'm not gonna live forever, and neither are my name and story, unlike you. My children will most probably sell it to a pawn shop or donate it to a museum. However, if **you** kept it, then it would cherished for years to come -if you don't decided to sell it as a fundraiser, of course."

I left with a heavy yet light heart. I left like there was a ball and chain attached to my chest, and I felt like I was flying.

The woman had been Weiss's team leader, Ruby Rose. She told me about my sister's death, in detail, and she had been very, **very** sorry about it. It was hard to get mad, but I didn't have the energy to be angry anyway.

I was thirty-three when I decided to get married to a woman almost a complete opposite of me, physically and mentally. She had silky but extremely curly ebony hair and coffee brown skin, with orange eyes burning like fire. She knew how to be professional and proper, but on occasions when she didn't have to be, she was reckless, loud, and stubborn yet lovable and caring. The best mother our children could ever ask for.

Twins. Boy and girl. One dreaming of becoming a businessman, like his dad and the other wanting to be a huntress, like majority of her family legacy. I let her be. I enrolled her at an Atlesian combat school, yet sent her to Vacuo. Father didn't complain. He could no longer speak, after all. He had a speech impediment and could do nothing more but glare at me as I supported my daughter all the way.

My son was just as supportive, yet he despised his grandfather. He admired his aunts and great grandfather, but never had the courage to be like them. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to be the best he could be.

I want to pass away knowing that my children had craved their down destiny, and won't force their way into the future Schnees' lives. I want to close my eyes knowing that I have made my sisters proud. I want to embrace death knowing that Weiss and Winter would be waiting for me with open arms.

But until then, I will cherish what I still have. I will live the life my sisters could not, and I will give my all for my family's future.

XxXxX

 **Don't look at me like that. I know that there are some other people who want Whitely to have a good life too…okay maybe not. I'm also not sure if I'm spelling his name right. So yeah.**

 **Please don't kill me. I wasn't planning killing Winter and Weiss. Sure, I was planning to make Weiss go missing for some** _ **unknown reason**_ **(cough cough, kidnapped by Salem for years, cough), but that would make things more complicated.**

 **I want this AU to focus less on Ozpin's crap and more on the school and future that teams RWBY and JNPR couldn't have. And because I'm afraid that I'll write the characters OOC, I decided to make a next gen.**

 **Hope ya like. ;)**


End file.
